


Lowerstory

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mostly inspired by storyshift but not storyshift., Please don't jokepost me for the title I'll put a better one if I can find one., Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself on a bed of flowers when you wake up.</p><p>Knowing you have a grand journey ahead...it fills you with bravado.</p><p>(I would come up with a better title if I could, but all the good ones are taken.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

_A long time ago, man and beast lived as one in harmony. However, even after years upon years of peaceful coexistence, war broke out between the two races. After a series of long, drawn out battles, the humans came out victorious. In their victory, they sealed the monsters underground with a powerful barrier._

_Years later, in the year 201x, a human child went to Mount. Ebott to take shelter from the rain. A misstep sent them plummeting down into the mountain, and they landed on a bed of flowers._

Name the fallen human.

**C H A R A .**

* * *

 

You find yourself on a bed of flowers when you wake up.

Knowing you have a grand journey ahead...it fills you with bravado.

As you curiously walk to the next room, you find the room is filled with lovely purple flowers. They are pleasant to look at, and you want to get a closer look at them. To your surprise, one of the flowers...speaks?

It seems you missed it before, but one 5-petaled purple flower stands above the rest.

"Greetings! I'm Flora! Flora the Flower!" it chirps, full of cheer. You smile, and before you can introduce yourself, the flower speaks again, tilting its...head? You suppose that would be the best thing to call it since you never knew what those things were were called.

"Hm...you're new to the underground, aren't you? I've never seen you before!" Not surprised as you've never seen this flower before, you nod. "Yeah, I'm new down here." The flower pipes up, tall once again. "Well, you must be so confused! Someone should teach you how things work down here! I suppose I'll have to do. Are you ready?"

You nod, and the room fades away into black. It's only you and the flower, and you see an orange heart before you. "See that heart? That's your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" Flora says matter-of-factly, "Your soul starts off weak, but you can grow strong with LV!" Blinking, you don't even have to ask what that is. Your expression gives it away.

"What's LV stand for? LOVE, of course!" Flora chips. "You want LOVE, right?" he asks with a wink. Smiling with a slight bit of discomfort, you nod. Flora summons white pellets, explaining, "You see, LOVE is shared through little white pellets. I call them friendliness pellets, but there's a lot of things people call them." Moving them to you, he urges, "Well, come on! Get as many as you can!"

You reach for one, and you feel a sharp pain in your chest even though it never touched your chest. Utterly deceived, you cry out, "What was that!?" Flora cackles, making quite an intimidating face. "You fool! In the underground, it's kill or be killed! Why would anyone pass up a chance like this!?"

You are trapped in a wall of vines, and the "pellets" are all around. There is a maniacal laughter that fills the room, and the circle of pellets moves closer. Your heart is pounding in your chest. You have no idea what to do. You just started this journey, and now it's going to end!?

Suddenly, you feel a soothing sensation in your body, and Flora looks startled. The pellets vanish with the vines. Something that looks like a bone is tossed at the flower. Flora...growls? Then, he retreats into the soil, gone without a trace.

A skeleton slightly taller than you, presumably the one who threw the bone, comes to you. "* wow. what a rude flower. i wouldn't kill some kid i just met." the skeleton says. One of the first things you notice is his slouched posture. He's dressed pretty averagely, with the exception of dull pink slippers. He's wearing a blue jacket, hands in the pockets, a white turtleneck, and a pair of capris. The skeleton has friendly white glows in his sockets, and they go from the ground to you.

"* oh, hey kid. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i take care of the ruins." Sans extends his hand to help you up. "* i think it's been a while since humans came here. well, let's go." Once you're up, he puts his skeletal hand back in his pocket and walks forward.

You follow him into the Ruins. The purple floors are littered with red leaves. As you get to the entrance, you put your hand to the doorway, taking it all in.

_The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with bravado._


	2. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans guides you through the ruins...well, actually, guide isn't a good word for it.

You take a deep breath. So, you have this going on. Good.

You go into the Ruins, finding Sans there at a solved puzzle. He seems expectant. "* so, this is the ruins. i just solved this puzzle, but there is an unreasonable amount of puzzles here."

The skeleton beckons, and you follow. In the next room, you see a test dummy. Sans leans against the doorway, explaining, "* so, since you're kind of a human, some monsters are gonna wanna fight you. you need to be ready for that. so, talk to the dummy. your soul is stronger than theirs, so that kinda doesn't make it a fair fight if you choose to fight."

His eyes darken. It's quite jarring. "* and killing people who can't defend themselves isn't fair either." You jump back and yelp. The skeleton's eyes light back up with a laugh and a lazy slap at the knee.

"* geez kid, looks like i scared you out of your skin. sorry 'bout that. look, just be nice and they'll let you spare them." It takes a moment to realize his play on words, but you chuckle anyway, still a little jumpy from what just happened. You look at Sans. Still grinning as always, Sans suggests, "* need a conversation topic? how bout a joke? here's one. what did the goat say when he left the theater? that was a ba-a-a-a-a-d movie." He laughs at the joke, and you decide to tell the dummy a joke about cars.

Sans doesn't understand the joke, but he smiles and says, "* good job kid. let's go. there's another puzzle in the next room. i don't know whose idea it was to put so many puzzles here." He says this with a shake of the head and an oddly nostalgic expression. It seems he's unaware of the nostalgic look on his face as he turns to you, saying, "* i personally think this was that whoever's worst idea. sure wasn't mine."

He takes you through the room, holding your hand as he takes you over a puzzle with sharp pikes, which fall harmlessly under your feet as he walks a specific path with you. "* i'd love it if you tried not to come to this room that often. i hate this puzzle, and i'm sure you do too."

The two of you walk to the next room. There's a long hallways behind Sans. He looks to it, then tells you, "* you've done pretty good so far. but i have something very important i need you to do." His voice sounded strangely sober. "* i need you to walk to the end of this room without me. good luck." He rushes, the fastest you've seen him go so far, and you follow behind. You have to admit it's a longer hallway walking through it.

You get to the end of the room, and Sans emerges from behind a pillar. "* did you really think i'd leave you behind? leaving people behind is my least favorite thing to do." He snickers, and he regains his composure. "* anyways, there was an important reason for this. i wanted to test your independence. well, you passed. good job." He gives you a congratulatory handshake. "* i have to go get groceries. stay here a bit, okay? i won't be gone long..." Something seems to come to his mind. Reaching into his pocket, he gets you a cell phone.

Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Sans tells you, "* call me if you need anything or just wanna talk, okay? i'll call you in five minutes."

It's a couple of minutes after he leaves the room that you debate going in the other room just for a moment. Then, deciding against it, you wait a few minutes more. Sans calls, just as promised.

"* hey kid. you haven't left the room, right? i'm glad you're being a good kid. now, please wait five more minutes. grocery shopping takes a while. see you, kid!" He hangs up, and you wait a few more minutes.

Then, you get tired of waiting and leave the room. The phone rings. Sans's languid voice asks you, "* hey kid, you haven't left the room, have you? naughty kids don't get help with puzzles." There is silence on the other end of the line. Then, Sans says, "* i'm kidding. but seriously. there are some difficult puzzles ahead of that room, and i don't want you to end up getting stuck at that annoying patch puzzle. well, either way, see you!" He hangs up, and you feel your sins crawling on your back for a moment before you decide to talk to the froggit closeby.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Hello human. May I give you some advice about fighting monsters? If you ACT a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them, you can SPARE them. If a monster does not want to fight, please, use some MERCY, human.) Ribbit." You smile and agree with the advice you're given and hug the Froggit. Then, you walk to a red patch of leaves and play in them.

_The joy of crinkling playfully in the leaves fuels your brave spirit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long! I was having a bit of trouble getting the inspiration to write and how to not feel stiff with the story. So, I won't be writing random encounters, I'll be writing fight dialogues and the like in a more script type format, and calls that do not pertain to the story might be written in extra chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good day and God bless you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was heavily inspired by the storyshift AU, and you should totally check it out. http://ut-storyshift.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, have a good day and God bless!


End file.
